True Colours
by Frost the anti social freak
Summary: Erik is now living under a school for girls. When he finds a girl being abused by a P.E teacher. And what will happen to young Ella Ashburry when he decides to keep her safe by making her live with him. Rated M for self harm, mentions of rape and a whole lot of other stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the Phantom of the Opera I only own Ella; my OC. Enjoy.

True Colours

I walk through the school corridors, it's probably midnight. I don't really care. As long as I get away from that stuffy dorm. All the girls hate me. Call me names. I really need to sing. When I feel that I need to sing I can't bear to hold it in. As I walk I feel the scars in my back move; some are still fresh. I hope my teachers don't find me.

They hate me.

I walk into the assembly hall, not even bothering to turn on the lights, I prefer darkness.

I sit on the stage and straighten up. I'm about to start when I hear someone coming. I hoped my absence would go unnoticed but apparently someone noticed. I hear the door open and scream when I realise who it is; Mr. Stone our P.E teacher.

He stares me down, "really Ella? I thought you knew better. This is the first place I would look for you." He pulls out a knife and walks towards me. He holds me down and starts cutting into my back. I can't stop screaming. I'm used to this but it hurts.

Then I hear a voice, "unhand her sir or suffer _my_ wrath."

Who is this voice? Not that I'm unthankful for the intervention.

Mr. Stone runs out taking the bloody knife with him. I am left shaking. I crawl around the stage looking for the loose floor board. Eventually I find it. This has happened often enough; so I decided to hide bandages and hydrogen peroxide (freshly stolen from the nurse).

He hurt me worse than this before. But I might not be able to reach the wounds. Or stay conscious the whole procedure.

"Let me, child." The voice says.

"Wow. I'm going crazy. Hearing voices is the first sign of losing your mind you know?"

A hear a laugh, "no child, you are quite sane. Let me help you."

Only way to make sure this voice is real is to let it help. "Okay."

I am lifted up off the floor by a dark clothed man with a bone white mask. I sort of wish I am crazy.

I cry out when he applies pressure to my back. He repositions his hands and continues to a music room. He opens a mirror there and slips through it. I didn't know it could do that.

My vision is getting blurry but it appears we are under the school.

I'm so tired. Maybe I'll take a nap.

"No sleeping, child. Not yet." He commands.

But it's too late I am drifting into unconsciousness.

Erik's POV

I was walking down the corridor to go to the library when I heard a scream. At first I thought one of the girls in the dormitory had a trick played on the, but then I realised it came from the assembly hall. Who would go there at this time of night? I hear more screams and I rush in to the hall to find a P.E teacher on top of a girl, using a knife to carve into her skin.

"Unhand her sir, or suffer _my_ wrath." I demand. The teacher -Stone I believe- ran off. I watch the girl crawl around the stage for a moment. Why I do not know. Then she pulls out some bandages and a bottle of something. She looks like she's in a great amount of pain.

"Let me, child." I say not wanting her to be hurt further.

"Wow. I'm going crazy. Hearing voices is the first sign of losing your mind you know?" I hear her reply.

I laugh, "no child, you are quite sane. Let me help you." She debates this for a second, "okay."

I walk forward and pick her up temporally forgetting her injuries. I hear her cry out and I move my hands so that I carry her bridal style. I walk through the mirror in my music room. The child's eyes are glassy and unfocused.

"No sleeping, child. Not yet." I warn. If she falls asleep I might not revive her. And then of course she falls unconscious. I carry her to my new lair. Well new by 100 years old. Those dumb gypsies had to curse me with immorality. Well at least there's one thing that doesn't die. My music. After seeing so many people die by my hand I guess it's only fair that I save someone. I lie her across my new horse- my horses are not immortal so I do get new ones every few years- and make him canter to the lair. I hope she hasn't lost too much blood. I will kill that man for this. How dare he harm a young girl. I saw her flinch when I came towards her it looked involuntary. That is something I'll ask her about. If she lives. I drag her off Nike (my horse) and put her on my bed, face down. I read the instructions on the bottle and screw off the cap. I pour some on her and I hear her scream.

"Sir! You're meant to apply it in small amounts! OWWWWW!" She then repeats it in French, Spanish, German, Chinese and Latin. She stumbled a bit with Chinese.

"My apologies, I speak all those languages so just pick the one you speak best." I say. Slight lie, I don't speak Chinese but I doubt she will pick that one.

"Thank you for helping me. Do you have a name?" She asks.

"Well I am the schools resident ghost. Also, you're going to need stiches do you want me to get a pain injection?" I ask.

She turns white instantly and starts to tremble. "No, no pain injection. I'm used to stitching up myself so I'll be fine." She answers too quickly for me.

I move to touch her and she yet again flinches.

"Did Mr. Stone…. Take advantage of you?" I ask.

She blushes and turns her head. I'll take that as a yes.

"Right. I'm going to start the stitching now. I am going to have to reopen some of these. You must have very fast healing skin; you didn't get these more than a half hour ago." I say.

She sighs and nods.

I start opening some of the wounds. She doesn't move or cry out. Instead she starts to…. hum? It's a beautiful piece of music. Opera. It sounds like her own composition.

I shake my head I need to focus. I thread the needle and start my work. If anything she relaxes into the amount of pain she's in. Even I feel slight discomfort when this happens.

I neatly tie it off when it's done.

"Rest. I'll take you upstairs later." I say.

She mumbles something that sounds like, "don't have to tell me twice."

I smirk and cover her in the bedsheets.

I leave to go play my organ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter 2

Ella's POV

Noise. Music. Come on.

I start to yell, "it's Saturday. No school, so turn off. That. DAMN ALARM CLOCK."

Wait. I'm not in my bed. Or in a room that I'm familiar. Well oops. That doesn't even sound like my alarm. Or any alarm. Now it's stopped. Aww… I was starting to like it.

A masked man appears through the doorway. "Are you alright? And that was me playing the organ; not a 'damn alarm clock'."

I blush. And I have a feeling it's noticeable as he starts to chuckle. And that only makes me blush more.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be a burden. If you want, I'll leave Mr. Resident Ghost." I sound so stupid.

"I'm going to return you to the surface when you're ready." He says.

"I'll go now, or else I'll never leave." I laugh. I don't think he finds it funny. "Thank you. For saving me." I say.

He smiles after a while. "Of course."

He lifts me up in his arms. Then he leads me to his horse and then starts to lead it along a tunnel. The horse is a beautiful stallion and clearly well cared for.

At the end of the tunnel (that sounds very morbid) I thank him and leave through the mirror. I am still surprised that it opens like that.

It's just oh hey this mirror leads to a house in the basement of our school. I highly doubt anyone would believe that. I walk up to the dorms and get ready to be the subject of gossip. Again. That's the problem in an all-girls school; it's all chat behind your back. I have people who tell me what is being said about me. I call them my agents. They owe me big time. The thing about being friendless is that everyone asks you for help and tells you their problems. I help people with their problems then they become my agents. That's the deal.

I open the door.

"Hey, freak. Gossips like wildfire. Apparently you came out at midnight to strangle our Mr. Rocky then you were caught by someone who knocked ya unconscious and left ya for dead." Says Lucy.

I look at her I think she tries to make up for her not having a brain with makeup. She looks like a doll and loves no one but herself.

"Well Lucy, I am clearly alive. Tell me if you hear anything more who started this or told you?" I would be surprised if she could hear anything through all those cosmetics.

"Sarah, who else she heard from Eve. Who started it. Am I relieved from duty today?" She asks spitting out the last sentence.

"Yes, here's some payment as this information is worth more than usual." I hand her some lip-gloss.

I walk up to Eve. "Creative story, now end it."

She blushes and starts to stutter something unintelligible. "I'm sorry, E-Ella. Right on it."

"You will have an extra year as my agent for this. You know the deal. I'm not surprised you would do this. I helped you find out who your stalker was and yet you still betray me. Learn to be loyal."

"Yes Ella, sorry Ella." She mumbles.

"Hey I'm not the principle no 'yes Ella, sorry Ella.' I am just disappointed in you. "

I send her away. Eve was one of my least favourite agents. I mean she would never give me anything solid. So she got no rewards. I think she didn't understand what the term 'agent' is.

Well I hope that there is someone who stays loyal. They hold some respect for me out of fear. They know nothing about me but naturally they are afraid. After all I have that aura about me. If I turned up and said that I killed someone none of them would be surprised. I'm serious.

I walk to English class as we have to have an announcement given to us.

I see Miss. Lange sitting at her desk reading through a bit of paper. It's weird all of our announcements come by email.

"Class, I have an important announcement, everyone needs to go to music room 3 and sing the song that has been stuck to the wall. This is compulsory. And it starts… NOW!"

We all run out. I turn the other way; no way am I going to some singing thing. I used to take lessons and went to a competition. I was told I'm average. In short useless.

I go to the assembly hall and sing to myself.

I hear someone clap at the end. "Why aren't you at my auditions?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm 'average' says the competition dude."

"Average? Your average? As if. You're amazing. And now I wish to teach you."

I am breathless when I reply, "yes."

 **Review!**


End file.
